


1989 // l.s.

by Irelandamn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1989, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandamn/pseuds/Irelandamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shots based on songs from Taylor Swift's 1989.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1989 // l.s.

**Track 01: Welcome To New York**

**Summary/Setup: Brokenhearted and lost, Harry moved to New York to find himself again. Ever since his breakup, he just hasn't been the same. He always had this vision of who he wanted to be and he thinks he can find his way to that person in Manhattan. After a couple months of living in his new apartment, Harry finds no luck. But one night could steer him in a better direction. Louis is in the right place at the right time. His last relationship ended badly because of a horrible misunderstanding. His ex just wouldn't listen because it was ultimately Louis' fault for getting himself into those situations. So Louis vowed to himself that he would change while he was in New York, finding that his reason to change was sitting at the bar.**

 

Harry sighed as he looked through his clothes, not really feeling like going out but knowing he had to do something. He finally settled on a sheer black button down that showed off his tattoos with black skinny jeans and grey suede boots. He threw on his coat and walked out to the chilled streets of Manhattan, starting his walk to the bar.

 

He knew it was a stretch but he wanted to give some effort to moving on. He was tired of not fully embracing every part of himself and going wild while he can. He needed a good night out, not a night filled with remembering again. He had high hopes of finding someone who would make him forget for once, he just wasn't confident in those hopes.

 

As he walked into the bar, Harry looked around for his new friends. They had called him up and asked him to come out because they were worried he wasn't having any fun. They were right but his desire to get out of bed and quit sulking was close to his minimum. He couldn't say no, though. Some part of him told him that this would be the night he finally got to start fresh and move on and he was more than ready to take the chance that instinct was giving.

 

>>><<<

 

"Louis, you look great. Stop worrying," Liam said as he watched Louis look in the mirror for what seemed to him like the thousandth time.

 

"Shut up, Liam. I don't want to go out looking like a slob," Louis responded, irritated with Liam's irritation toward him.

 

"I didn't move to a different country to get bitched at by you, you know."

 

"Yes, you did because you knew I would bitch at you the whole time."

 

"Can we just fucking go, Louis? Jesus Christ," Liam groaned.

 

Louis turned to face Liam with a smirk. "When you stop being hypocritical by bitching at me."

 

"Let's go!" Liam said, frustrated that it was so hard to get a night out.

 

"Alright..." Louis said, giving Liam a look before grabbing his coat and walking out.

 

Once they were outside, Liam tried to hail a cab but failed each time he tried. Louis rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Let me do it," he said, pulling Liam back a bit and hailing a cab himself. "Not that hard, Liam."

 

Liam rolled his eyes and got in the cab with Louis, giving the driver the name of the bar. The two passengers sat in silence the whole way there, Louis just watching all of the tree lights go by in fascination. They reminded him of Christmas at home before everything  _went to shit_ (as he always liked to candy-coat it).

 

For the first time in a long time, he let himself close his eyes and remember how it felt to be in his arms. How it felt to have him in his own arms. But Louis was quickly jolted from the memories as Liam gently nudged him with a sympathetic smile, telling him they had arrived. Louis could tell that Liam knew exactly what was on his mind so he tried to shake the thoughts and got out of the cab.

 

When the two walked into the bar, Louis looked around and swore he saw him in every face there. He looked down and cleared his throat. "Uh, I'll be right back. Have to take a piss," he said, walking away from Liam to find the bathrooms.

 

Louis went into the nearest stall and locked it as quick as possible, pulling at his hair and groaning. He heard a gentle knock on the other side of the door and looked up at it. "Is everything alright?" the voice asked.

 

Shit, even a random stranger's voice rang in Louis' ears and  _sounded_  like him. "Everything's fine. Thanks," he said, a gentle sob coming out.

 

_Why can't I just let him go? Why won't he leave me be?_  Louis thought.

 

>>><<<

 

Harry was looking around at all of the friends he had made while in New York as he thought about how little he had in common with all of them. He was letting them push the issue of friendship but he didn't care. They let him cry and they listened. But they didn't actually know. "I'm going to take a wee," Harry said to them before getting up and taking long strides to the bathroom.

 

Once he was in the washroom, he went straight to a urinal and unzipped his jeans. While he was finishing his business, he heard someone come in frantically. By the time he could look, they were already in a stall and groaning. Harry went over slowly and gave a gentle knock. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

 

"Everything's fine. Thanks," the man on the other side replied, a small sob following the statement.

 

Harry's eyes went wide as he backed away and shook his head. He turned around and washed his hands at a sink, rinsing his face off with cold water while he was there. He grabbed a few paper towels and dried his face and hands before quickly walking back out.

 

Harry sighed and sat at the bar, ignoring his friends' waves to come back to the table. He ordered a shot of whiskey, something he never drank but would do the job. He needed to make sure he didn't remember. And if a person wouldn't make him forget, then the alcohol would.

 

>>><<<

 

Liam went into the bathroom after waiting around for about ten minutes. "Louis? Are you okay?" he asked quietly, hearing sniffles soon after his voice stopped reverberating through the room.

 

"Louis, where are you? What's going on?" he asked.

 

"He's gone but he won't leave!" Louis cried out.

 

Liam followed the sound of Louis' voice and crawled under the door of the stall, regretting his decision as he looked at how filthy the floor was. He shook it off and pulled Louis close. "Hey, I know it hurts. But where is this outburst coming from? You were fine before we left," Liam said, not wanting to upset Louis further but wanting an explanation.

 

"I-I see him. Everywhere! He won't go away... Some guy asked me through the door earlier if I was okay and it even sounded like him to me. I'm trying, Liam. I'm really trying but I'm not strong enough without him," Louis explained sadly.

 

"Lou, you're the strongest person I know. Everyone needs a little boost sometimes. Dry those tears and get back out there. Find your boost. No matter what it is," Liam said, hating seeing Louis cry.

 

Louis dried his face with his arm and nodded. "You're right. I'm being dumb. How bad do I look?"

 

"I would just splash some water on your face," Liam replied.

 

Louis nodded again and got up, opening the door of the stall. He went over to the sink and did just that. He looked at Liam as he dried his skin. "Thanks, Payno. You're the best," he said.

 

"Go on," Liam said, opening the door.

 

>>><<<

 

After Harry's third glass of red wine in the hour, the bartender looked at him. "You might want to slow down. No rough day is worth liver damage," he said.

 

Harry looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "Yeah, but maybe a rough few months is," he said and looked down at his drink, obviously on the verge of blacking out if he didn't stop.

 

"Your choice but I would consider my suggestion..." the man said before going over to another customer.

 

Harry sighed and just rested his forehead on his arm for a while, not completely sure if he wanted to forget everything. Those memories were some of the best in his life and he wasn't ready to let them go. But he had to, didn't he?

 

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by a girl's voice. He looked up to see it was his friend Ashley and groaned because he could feel another small lecture coming. "Harry, you don't look good. Maybe we should get you home," she said gently.

 

"I'll be fine... I  _am_  fine. What makes you think I'm  _not_   _fine_?" Harry asked.

 

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. "Harry, you didn't start drinking alcohol until about 45 minutes ago and you're already plastered."

 

"I'm fine."

 

"If you need to tal-"

 

"I said I'm fine, didn't I?" Harry snapped a little.

 

Ashley nodded. "Just looking out for you..." she said before walking away.

 

>>><<<

 

Louis was sat on Liam's right in a booth while a pretty brunette on his left spoke to him. Louis had nothing better to do than sip his rum and Coke and scroll through his phone. Hearing a small bit of commotion coming from the bar, he looked up. Louis blinked a few times before hitting Liam's arm gently. "It's happening again. I'm seeing him..." Louis said.

 

Liam looked up and then over at Louis. "What?" he asked.

 

"I'm seeing him but I know he isn't there..." Louis mumbled.

 

Liam looked a bit until he saw and his eyes went wide. "What?" Louis asked, confused.

 

"Louis, you aren't seeing things. That's actually Harry..."

 

Louis tensed up and looked at Harry, tears filling his eyes. Liam shook his head and pushed Louis a little. "Don't do that. Don't go into your 'I miss him but I'll do nothing about it' mode. Go make things right. You'll be miserable if you go on like this. He means too much to you, now go," he said forcefully.

 

Louis looked at Liam and took a deep breath before getting up and going over to Harry, letting impulse take over his running mind. "H-Hi..." he said quietly, hating that he couldn't even seem stronger.

 

Harry's eyes darted to Louis quickly when he heard his voice and the second they made eye contact, Louis lost it. "Harry, it's you..." Louis said, wiping the tears that had already found their way down his cheeks somehow.

 

Harry gulped nervously. "You're not supposed to be here... Why are you here? I'm supposed to be forgetting you," he said bitterly.

 

Louis tried not to cry harder at the instant rejection, sitting on the stool next to Harry. "I didn't come over here to say I'm sorry anymore. I know you got tired of hearing it a long time ago... And I can tell that you're drunk but will you please just hear me out this time?" Louis asked, pleading because he knew this would be his last chance if it were granted and he was willing to use that last chance.

 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a second before looking back at Louis. "You promise there won't be any bullshit?" he asked.

 

Louis nodded. "I promise. It will all be the truth. But you need to know that it sounds ridiculous and it is. But it's true, ba-... Harry..." Louis said painfully.

 

Harry nodded and stood up. "Follow me."

 

>>><<<

 

Louis had followed Harry to the back alley of the bar where there was a lone bench under a light. "Tell me your side of the story then..." Harry prompted.

 

Louis nodded a little and faced Harry, one leg on the bench between them. "You can ask Liam about all of this. He was there, okay? You know he wouldn't lie for me, especially not to you. But anyway, that guy at the party came up when you left for a wee. I still don't even know who he is. He said he had been watching me the whole night and I tried to push him away... Harry, you know I'm not the biggest... Liam was about to push him away from me but when I looked over and saw you, my adrenaline kicked in. I couldn't believe that I was watching my entire life fall apart and then you just ran away..."

 

"I believe you... I just didn't understand before..." Harry whispered quickly, resting his hand on Louis' knee.

 

Louis felt warmth run from his knee through the rest of his body, a gentle smile forming on his face. Harry sighed of relief and looked into Louis' eyes. "You've been crying," he addresses.

 

"Yeah... Earlier, I thought I was seeing and hearing things but I think I was actually seeing and hearing you..." Louis explained and rested his hand on Harry's.

 

"Why did you come all this way?" Harry asked.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I'm going home for Christmas in a couple weeks. You could have waited to talk to me until then," Harry chuckled.

 

"Harry, I didn't even know you were here. You cut all ties with me, remember? I actually live here now."

 

"Wait... you moved to New York too?"

 

"Yeah... Too?"

 

"I live here now, too. Moved here not long after we broke up."

 

Louis let out a laugh he hadn't been able to get out since the breakup. "Well I guess we both went and completely Taylor Swift-ed it to try and get over us, huh?"

 

"Yeah, I guess we did," Harry said, laughing along with Louis.

 

Louis gradually calmed and gave Harry a sad smile. "I'm sure you're probably over everything... Over me... And this conversation has probably just been closure for you but-"

 

"No... None of the above..." Harry admitted softly.

 

"Oh..." Louis whispered. "I'm still in love with you, Harry. You don't have to take me back, obviously. Just know that I want to be us again. On your terms. So if that's just friends then fine. I can do that. It'll take me a while to stop wanting to lean over and kiss you and stuff like that but I promise I'll manage."

 

"I don't want to be friends..." Harry said.

 

"Right... Um, that's completely fine," Louis said, trying to hide the tears that immediately came to his eyes.

 

"No, no! What I mean is... I want to be us again too. The way we were before that night. You know, together. I guess that includes being friends, though, so don't listen to me. I'm tipsy. But we were best friends and lovers before and that's what I want. With you," Harry said with a happy little giggle.

 

Louis' eyes lit up and he looked into Harry's eyes. Harry smiled wide. "Before you ask - yes, I'm serious," he said, knowing Louis too well to let them go through the extra questions.

 

Louis pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you. And I missed you so much."

 

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Harry said and pulled back a little to touch his nose to Louis'.

 

"It's alright. I feel like we're stronger than ever now... Maybe this was meant to be. All of it," Louis said softly.

 

"I'm sure of it. I came here to become a new person but I got something even better... Myself and my boyfriend back," he said, his voice giddy.

 

Louis smiled. "I have been deprived of hearing that word come out of your mouth."

 

"You're my boyfriend. Myyyy boyfriend," Harry said, singsong-y and cute.

 

"Harry..." Louis said playfully and kissed Harry's nose.

 

Harry moved his head up in the middle of Louis kissing his nose to catch his lips in a real kiss. Once he pulled away, he smiled. "There. Our love, sealed with a kiss."


End file.
